1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and procedures. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for securing soft tissue to a rigid material such as bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several medical procedures where a surgeon needs to attach soft tissue such as tendons or other soft connective tissue to bone. One common example is a torn rotator cuff, where the supraspinatus tendon has separated from the humerus causing pain and loss of ability to elevate and externally rotate the arm. To repair a torn rotator cuff, typically a surgical procedure is used to suture the torn tendon to the bone using a variety of methods. Some procedures utilize large incisions and involve complete detachment of the deltoid muscle from the acromion. Small diameter holes are made in the bone for passing suture material through the bone to secure the tendon. Such large incision procedures are traumatic, causing prolonged pain and recovery time. Other procedures make small incisions and use arthroscopic techniques to attach sutures using either small diameter holes or a bone anchor. However, it is difficult to manipulate sutures within the surgical site using arthroscopic techniques. In addition, when knot tying is used to secure the suture to a bone anchor, it is difficult to properly adjust the tension of the suture while tightening the knot. Similarly, when the suture is attached to a bone anchor prior to insertion of the anchor into the bone, it is difficult to judge the appropriate point of attachment so that the suture will be properly tensioned upon insertion of the bone anchor into the bone. Thus, there is a need for methods and devices that allow easy arthroscopic attachment of a suture to a bone anchor after the anchor is inserted into the bone without the use of knot tying.